


实名拒绝做魔女[穿游戏]

by YanYanFuKa



Category: YANYANFUKA
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanYanFuKa/pseuds/YanYanFuKa
Kudos: 35





	实名拒绝做魔女[穿游戏]

【一百五十七章兰博基尼（……其实大概是个婴儿学步车）】 

紧接着就是场景变幻，喧嚣刹那间离他们远去，安黛尔再睁开眼睛的时候，已经到了卧室。艾希曼将她抵在墙壁上，兴许是害怕墙壁太凉，所以还用一只手隔开了她和墙壁，但纵使这样，她的肩胛骨还是有一部分碰到了墙上。

冰凉的墙面和炙热的手心温度一起穿来，安黛尔的心底有了一种被蚂蚁啃食般的酥麻感，甚至感觉自己的后背起了细密的鸡皮疙瘩。

艾希曼的手心带着一点茧子，他一边吻她，抚在她身后的手一边在她赤裸娇嫩的背上移动，带过一路战栗。

交织的呼吸里带了喘息，安黛尔闭着眼睛，觉得自己身体的每一寸的感官似乎都被打开了，她几乎是颤抖地勾住了艾希曼的脖子，整个人都嵌在他的胸膛里，而艾希曼的手也已经移到了她纤细的腰肢上。

两个人喘息着微微分开，都从对方的眼中看到了几分迷乱。

这里显然也是提前布置过的。

不同于大厅里的梦幻，这里萦绕着蔷薇的醉人香气，空气微凉却足够暧/昧，一吻下来，带着微醺酒气的两张唇微微分开，看向彼此的目光都带了喑哑。

“你骗人，你没醉。”安黛尔下意识道。

话出口，她才意识到自己的声音竟然低哑又娇嗔，末了甚至像是带了一把小勾子。

艾希曼勾唇一笑，他的眼中像是蒙了一层水雾：“今天刚刚见到你的时候我就想说了，宝宝，你真美。”

安黛尔红着脸低下头，她本就明艳，穿上这样红色，自然更是美艳不可方物，这样的一垂头之间，都带着几分欲拒还迎的勾人。

她的嘴唇在刚才激烈的拥吻中微微红肿，她低下头后，又眼角飞红地抬头扫了艾希曼一眼。

“可以吗？”艾希曼俯下身，他的气息沉沉地喷洒在她的耳根和脖颈上。

安黛尔眨眨眼睛：“也……也不是不可以。”

她的话为落音，整个人就已经重新被抵在了墙上。

这一次的吻不同于之前，先是温柔甚至轻柔的，但是很快，随着她的回应，艾希曼的动作变得极具侵略性，他一路攻城掠地一般，撬开了她的唇齿，然后再退出来，沿着她的唇角开始亲吻舔弄，一路掠过她的下颚，耳垂，脖颈，再到锁骨。

他的双手钳制在她的腰间，这样的动作下，安黛尔半是被迫半是情难自已地向前挺着胸脯，向后折出了一个动人的弧度。

不知不觉间，艾希曼已经将她天旋地转地吻到了床上。

就在安黛尔以为她要继续顺着锁骨下方的沟壑继续一路舔下去的时候，艾希曼突然将她转了个身子，安黛尔重心不稳，趴在了床上，她刚刚支起身，身后已经有温热覆盖了上来。

从这个角度看过去，她的整个身体都呈现出了最美的曲线，肩胛骨一路延伸下来，前凸后翘，红色的布料顺着她半跪趴着的姿势垂下去，便可以看到顺着白皙赤裸的后背继续向前递去视线，看到她胸前的起伏。

她竟然没有穿内衣。

雪白的乳房带着粉嫩的蓓蕾就这样直接落入了艾希曼的眼中。而因为她只是半屈起了手臂，所以她的乳尖磨着衣料，这样的刺激让那点樱红顿时立了起来，衣料的红似乎沾染在了她的乳尖上，两种颜色混在一起，看起来更是刺激无比。

艾希曼的眼底更深。

偏偏这个时候，安黛尔还回头看了艾希曼一眼，她的眼角带着涌动的情欲，黑色的卷发与雪白的肉体对比出了惊心动魄的色彩，整一个勾魂摄魄的美人儿，仿佛在催促他快点。

下一秒，安黛尔就难耐地呻吟了一声。

“啊……”

艾希曼大手一覆就握住了她的乳房，指尖轻轻地揉着她的乳尖。

安黛尔嘤咛一声后，难耐地扭动了一下，艾希曼似乎极有耐心，他一边这样揉弄着她的乳房，一边在她的背上一路舔了下来。

这样的刺激下，安黛尔哪里受得了，她忍不住一颤，嘴里也哼哼唧唧了起来：“啊……嗯……”

她的衣服是在脖后打了个结的，艾希曼却偏偏不解开，他在背后玩弄够了，又将她转过来，让她双腿分开坐在自己身上，雪白的大腿从高开叉的深红绸缎中伸出来，紧紧地圈住了他的腰，正好坐在了他的耸立上。

艾希曼忍不住倒吸了一口气。

安黛尔就这样掉在他的身上，她一边低喘，一边报复似地在艾希曼的耳边吹了一口气，然后娇声娇气地呻吟了一声，顿时感到抵在自己下身的耸立似乎又大了一些，她吓了一跳，顿时老老实实地不敢动了。

艾希曼的眼中闪过一丝笑意，将她从自己身上推开一点，然后将她胸前的衣料向两侧一点一点掀开。

于是安黛尔的乳房就颤动着完全露在了艾希曼面前。

安黛尔有点羞涩，她低头刚想要说什么，就看到艾希曼含住了她的一只乳尖！

视觉刺激和感官刺激一次到来，安黛尔实在是忍不住了，她感觉一股热流冲着自己下身涌去。

她已经湿透了，不仅湿透了，还隔着底裤弄湿了艾希曼的裤子。

这个时候，安黛尔才发现，她自己已经被剥得七零八落，艾希曼却依然衣冠整齐。

这种过于鲜明的刺激感更是让她心头升起了强烈的羞耻，而这种羞耻却仿佛某种催化剂，她的一只乳尖被艾希曼舔得亮亮的，他又转而去舔弄另外一只，这一次，他似乎熟能生巧，一边舔，一边还抬眼看着她脸上的表情。

安黛尔又羞涩又舒服，一边嗯嗯啊啊地想要藏，一边又忍不住想要把乳房挺得更高。

艾希曼的手逐渐从她的腰部向下移动，揉捏了几下她圆润翘立的臀肉，然后顺着那条缝隙继续向下探去。

“啊……！”安黛尔的喘息骤然急促了起来，艾希曼的手探索到了蜜穴上方的阴蒂，他轻轻重重地在上面按压，安黛尔只觉得自己似乎有更多的蜜汁流了出来，她难耐地扭动了两下，正好将蜜穴抵在了艾希曼的手指上。

“这么等不及吗？”艾希曼从她的乳尖移开，重新吻了吻她的唇，然后手指微微使劲，向前送进去了小半截指节。

她还是第一次，难免太紧，需要稍微开拓一下，否则他都难以想象她要如何迎接她的巨大。

安黛尔只觉得又酥又痒，她的眼角飞红，几乎有泪珠要留下，她赤裸的乳房抵着艾希曼硬挺的西服，这样的摩擦带着一点疼痛，带来更多的却是快感。

艾希曼突然收回了手，带起了一条长长的亮晶晶的拉丝，他将自己的手指举到了安黛尔面前，安黛尔羞涩地躲避着他的眼神，却看到下一个瞬间，艾希曼竟然将手伸进了自己的嘴里，舔了舔她的蜜汁！

安黛尔刚一愣神，艾希曼已经汹涌地吻了上来，他的唇齿间还有她的蜜汁，与她的唇舌交织在一起，色情又诱人，等到两个人再次分开的时候，艾希曼已经将自己的外套整个脱掉了，只剩下了一件刚刚解开了几个扣子，露出了大片胸膛的白色衬衣。

“帮我？”

艾希曼将她的手放在扣子上，安黛尔于是颤抖着手帮他解着扣子，她纤细的手指时不时碰到他肌肉漂亮的腹肌，点燃了一路的火焰，而艾希曼则是在她解到最后一颗扣子的时候，一抬手，将她脖子后面的衣服解开了！

红色的丝绸顺着她的身体滑落，顷刻间，安黛尔只觉得天旋地转，下一秒，她已经被他压在了身下，全身上下只剩下了一条湿漉漉的底裤。

艾希曼将她压在身下，一边从她的乳房开始继续向下亲吻，一边将自己的裤子也脱掉了，他的亲吻一路停留在了她的小腹，然后将她底裤两边的蝴蝶结也解开了。

最后的遮挡全部被去掉，艾希曼忍不住捧起她的双腿，轻轻分开。

安黛尔忍不住抬手捂住了脸：“不要……”

她的蜜穴潺潺留着水，亮晶晶的，艾希曼忍不住舔弄了一下，不出意外地感受到她全身一抖：“啊……”

“不要什么？”艾希曼又舔了一下，他的舌头灵巧地舔弄着她的阴蒂，安黛尔的呻吟也随着他舌头的逗弄变得越来越无法压抑。

“啊……！不要舔那里，太、太敏感了……受不了……呜呜呜……”安黛尔扭动着身体。

艾希曼却不听她的，他的舌尖逐渐向下，到了蜜穴的位置，然后送了进去。

安黛尔已经敏感到了极致，这一下，她终于忍不住尖叫了出来：“啊……！哥哥……哥哥不要……！”

她只是下意识叫出了之前对艾希曼的称呼，想要艾希曼饶了她，她说不出自己此时此刻是什么感觉，只觉得自己仿佛在云端，又渴望又害怕，却不料这样的称呼更是刺激了艾希曼，他顿了一下，抬起头来。

“再叫我一声哥哥。”他覆身上来，再也忍不住一般，将自己的硕大抵住了已经湿润到了极致的蜜穴上。

安黛尔感觉到了他的滚烫，她这样抬手捂着脸，反而将自己的胸挤到了一起，看起来又色情又诱惑，艾希曼忍不住揉了揉她的乳尖，下身一顶：“嗯？”

安黛尔一把抓住了他的手，浑身一颤：“哥……哥哥！”

“跟我说，哥哥要我。”艾希曼看着浑身潮红的少女，眼底充满了情欲和忍耐。

安黛尔已经有点昏昏沉沉了，她几乎是下意识地跟着他念道：“哥哥……哥哥……嗯……哥哥要我……”

她的声音宛如勾人的妖精，看向他的眼神更是欲念丛生，艾希曼再也忍不住，终于向前一送。

前戏做的足够，再加上安黛尔实在是太湿了，这一下，竟然比想象中要好了许多。

但到底是第一次，还是疼的。

安黛尔的眼角沁出了泪珠，她昏昏沉沉的神智骤然清明。

艾希曼停下了动作，低头吻去了她眼角的泪，声音喑哑而带着喘息：“疼吗？”

安黛尔抬手搂住了他的脖子，将他带向自己，直至两个人的肉体毫无阻碍地摩挲在一起，蓦地笑开。

“不。”

艾希曼这才放心地插弄起来，一开始，他还是克制而温柔的，但安黛尔的蜜穴实在是又湿又紧，在一开始短暂的紧张后，她甚至将腿直接绕上了他精壮的腰部，这样一来，她夹得更紧了！

艾希曼眼底一片红，动作逐渐无法抑制地从温柔变得粗野起来。

“宝宝……宝宝，舒服吗？”艾希曼架起她的一条腿，他硬到了极点，一边插还一边用一只手揉她的乳房。

安黛尔舒服到了极点，她听着淫糜的撞击声和水声，羞耻又忍不住地呻吟着：“啊……哥哥……舒服，好舒服……深一点，哥哥深一点……”

还要深一点？

艾希曼再也没了最后的顾虑，狠狠一撞，这一下安黛尔觉得自己的魂都要飞出去了，她猛地夹住了艾希曼的腰，整个人都屈了起来，半晌才颤栗着放松下来。

“高潮了？”艾希曼轻轻一动，安黛尔尖叫一声，浑身再次又抽搐了起来。

“高……高潮了……”她睁开迷蒙的双眼，眼神愉悦而放纵地盯着艾希曼的眼睛：“我好喜欢，哥哥，我好喜欢你……”

“我也爱你。”艾希曼狠狠抽弄了几下，看着她咬着唇呻吟，看着她的乳房随着自己的大力抽插而不住晃动，看着她在自己的身下绽放，看着她的肌肤都随着这样的欢愉而变得粉红。

他整根没入，听着她抑制不住的呻吟和尖叫，再整根退出来，再重复，他低头看着她的蜜穴不断地吞噬自己的巨大。

在这样极致的欢/愉中，安黛尔心头悸动，难以抑制一般产生了一个想法。

如果真的有所谓的“魔女第三信条”的话，那么她的信条应该是。

“既然身为魔女，那么就要放肆欢/愉。”


End file.
